bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 538.d Bubble Guppies: The NeverEnding Story! (Part 4)
Plot Nonny is a young boy who lives a dreary life being tormented by school bullies. On one such occasion he escapes into a book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, which he is warned can be dangerous. Shortly after, he "borrows" the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs a hero to save it from destruction. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Atreyu) *Nonny as (Bastian) *Oona as (The Childlike Empress) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bastian's Father) *Mr. Grouper as (Cairon) *Bubble Puppy as (Falkor) *Big Bad Wolf as (Gmork) *Ogre as (Rockbiter) *Pronto as (Teeny Weeny) *Pinkfoot as (Night Hob) *Butterscotch as (Morla) *Martin as (Engywook) *Dot as (Urgyl) *Mr. Langoustine as (Carl Conrad Coreander) *Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua as (School Bullies) *Rusty as (Artax) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of violence and for possible sad or scary scenes *Type of film: Epic, Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 1984 movie "The NeverEnding Story." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Goby, Deema, and Molly don't appear because not many kids are in this story. *This story has some fanon characters and main characters. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Swamps of Sadness) (Gil stumbles, exhausted through the swamp. He falls several times and has to stop for rest. His shoulder really hurts him. Gil stumbles into a puddle up to his neck and the wolf runs after him. As Gil starts to faint, he looks up and sees a huge white puppy with brown spots coming towards him from high in the sky. The wolf reaches him right as the puppy picks him up. The wolf howls in anger as he misses the boy.) (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny flops down on his back and sighs. Relieved that Gil escaped the Big Bad Wolf and the swamps, but then he starts to wonder what was that creature that saved him. Nonny sits back up and starts reading again.) Nonny: "After days and nights of unconsciousness, Gil slowly opened his eyes and found himself in strange surroundings. He was clean and his wounds were dressed." (Scene: Outside of Hovel) (Gil wakes up. He has been asleep behind the arm of the puppy. He lifts it's arm so he can get away. The puppy opens one eye, then closes it.) Gil: Phew. (The puppy wakes up as Gil walks away.) Puppy: Leaving so soon, hmm? Gil: Uh, I was just going…I have to…I was trying to… (He stutters.) Puppy: Sneak away? Gil: Yes... I mean no. No! Puppy: I like children. Gil: For breakfast? Puppy: Never! I'm a luck puppy. My name is Bubble Puppy. Gil: And my name is... Bubble Puppy: Gil. And you're on a quest. Gil: How'd you know that? Bubble Puppy: You were unconscious and you talked in your sleep. (He winks at Gil.) Gil: What? (Bubble Puppy starts straining to reach his ear, but his leg is to short.) Bubble Puppy: Could you get round and scratch behind my right ear? I can never quite reach it. (Gil starts scratching a spot.) Gil: Here? Bubble Puppy: Oh yeah. Huh huh huh, oh. That's so good. Thank you. So, little fella, you're on your way to the Southern Oracle? Gil: Yes, but it's hopeless. It's too far away! Bubble Puppy: Oh, I wouldn't necessarily say that. Gil: Do you know how to get there? Bubble Puppy: Why sure, it's right around the corner. Gil: How'd all this happen?! Bubble Puppy: With luck! Gil: You've already brought me the entire ten thousand miles? Bubble Puppy: No, only nine thousand eight hundred and ninety one, as the puppy flies. Gil: You're amazing! Bubble Puppy: Having a luck puppy with you is the only way to go on a quest. Things will work out fine, Gil. Never give up hope and Good luck will find you. Gil: It's good to have a friend again. Bubble Puppy: You have more than one. Look. (Bubble Puppy motions behind Gil. Gil goes to a small entrance and bends down to look in. A tiny old man lobster sits writing in a book and an old lady lobster comes in humming a tune. She throws some worms into a pot and stops to eat one. Gil closes his eyes disgusted. Gil smiles as they start fighting.) Lobster Man: Get out of my, light wench. You're disturbing my scientific work. Lobster Woman: You and your scientific work. What the boy needs now is one of my potions. Lobster Man: The boy will need my scientific advice much more. Lobster Woman: Yes, yes, but not until he's well. Get back to your own place. I'm always finding you in my place! Lobster Man: I'm going. (Gil clears his throat to get their attention.) Lobster Man: He's well! Now it's my turn with him. Lobster Woman: Oh no, you don't! I decide when he's well. It's your turn when I say it's your turn. (She gets a cup full of the mixture in the pot and comes to stand in front of him.) Lobster Woman: Well, little man, still in pain? (She puts a hand on his shoulder as he speaks to her. She tests the bandage.) Gil: Um, a little, but it's all right. Lobster Woman: I like that. The patient telling the doctor it's all right. It has to hurt if it's to heal. (She stops and sniffs the cup then holds it out to him.) Lobster Woman: Here. Drink that. (He takes it from her and starts drinking.) Lobster Woman: Good, huh? That's my batwing broth. There's eye of newt in there, tree mold, old lizard brains, scales from a rancid sea serpent. (Gil looks at the cup like he's sick. The old man lobster stands and speaks to him.) Lobster Man: Just where did you and your puppy come from? What are you onto? Anything of interest to the scientific community? Gil: My name's Gil. I came here to find the Southern Oracle. Lobster Man: Oh, you've come to the right place, my boy. Lobster Woman: Here we go again. Lobster Man: I am somewhat of an expert on the Southern Oracle. Lobster Woman: It's my scientific specialty. (She mocks the old man lobster.) Lobster Man: It's my scientific specialty. Lobster Woman: Why don't you sit down and be quiet for once?! Lobster Man: You keep quiet, wench. Lobster Woman: Oh! Lobster Man: It's now my turn. My name is Martin. Uh, she's Dot. Ever heard of me? Gil: I don't think so. Martin: You don't move in scientific circles. (Gil smiled apologetically and shook his head no.) Martin: I am the expert on the Southern Oracle. Oh, you've come to the right place, my boy. Dot: There's no fool like an old fool. Martin: Wait. Stay here. To the observatory To the winch, wench! (Scene: Rock) (Dot turns a handle of a large machine that pulls a basket carrying Martin to the top of a high ledge on one of the surrounding rocks. Gil follows him on the ground.) Martin: Come on, lazybones, can't you go any faster? I've been studying the mystery of the Southern Oracle for years, someday I'll publish my book: A Century of Studying The Southern Oracle by Professor Martin, volume one The Early Years. Gil: Have you ever been to the Southern Oracle? Martin: Well, what do you think? I work scientifically. (As Gil pulls himself up on the ledge, he sees two real sphinx-like statues. The man looks into a improvised sort of telescope and then tells Gil to do the same.) Gil: Is that the Southern Oracle? Martin: Well, no. It's the first of the 2 gates you must pass through before you reach the Southern Oracle and get me the final information for my book. Of course, most people never get that far. Gil: Why? Martin: The sphinx's eyes stay closed until someone who does not feel his own worth tries to pass by. Ah! Here comes one that looks fancy. (A lobster man in fancy armor approaches the gate.) Martin: Let's see what he really thinks of himself. (Gil watches through the telescope. Martin starts to hesitate.) Martin: Go on, scaredy cat. Oh, go on! Oh, it's my turn, let me see. (Gil ignores him.) Martin: I'm the scientist. Gil: He's going on. I think he's gonna make it. Martin: The sphinx's eyes, are they open or shut? Let me see! Gil: They're shut. (He looks back and forth between them.) Gil: No, wait! The eyes are open! (Rays of pure light shoot out of the sphinx's eyes and zap the man. Gil looks up, shocked at the sight he had seen.) Martin: Oh no! Did he make it? Did he? (Gil shakes his head.) Gil: No. Martin: Fancy armor doesn't help much. The sphinxes can see straight into your heart. Listen, boy, next time let me see what happens! It's my telescope. (Gil sets his jaw determinedly.) Gil: I'm gonna try it. (Gil starts climbing down as Martin calls after him.) Martin: No! Don't go yet. I haven't told you about the next gate. It's even worse than this one. Gil! Gil! (Scene: Sphinx Gate) (Gil continues on and approaches the gate. As he walks up, the eyes stay closed.) Martin: He'll never make it. He'll never make it. (Gil does fine until he sees the fallen man, who is just a charred skeleton. He panics and starts looking back and forth between the 2 sphinxes. Martin calls out.) Martin: Don't start to doubt yourself now, be confident! (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny cries out.) Nonny: Be confident, be confident. (Scene: Sphinx Gate) (The eyes open and Nonny cries out.) (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: Run, Gil, run! (Scene: Sphinx Gate) Martin: Run, Gil! (Gil looks straight ahead and Nonny calls out.) (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: Run now! (Scene: Sphinx Gate) (Gil runs through the gate and just barely makes it. He turns and looks back, then sighs.) (Scene: Rock) (Martin is so happy he jumps in the basket and falls out when he gets back to where Bubble Puppy and Dot are.) Martin: He made it, he made it! (Scene: Outside of Hovel) (Dot is giving Bubble Puppy a shot.) Dot: You could do with a dose of juicy vitamins too. Martin: He made it, Gil, he made it through the sphinx gate. I always said he could do it. Dot: Oh, good! But that's no reason for you to go falling out of the basket again? Martin: Oh, hogwash! Bubble Puppy: I knew he would be safe. Martin: Nonsense! You don't understand anything! The worst one is coming up. Next is the Magic Mirror gate. Gil has to face his true self. Bubble Puppy: So what? That won't be too hard for him. Martin: Oh! That's what everyone thinks. But kind people find that they are cruel, brave men discover that they are really cowards. Confronted with their true selves, most men run away screaming! End of Part 4. Recap As Gil trudges through the swamps, the sadness creeps up on him and he slowly begins to sink as the wolf-creature closes in on him. Then, a cloud-burst appears in the sky and a slim figure flies down and plucks Gil from the swamps just as he wolf-creature lunges forward. Gil later wakens to find himself cleansed and in the company of a white luck-puppy named Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy explains that Gil spoke in his sleep, eventually revealing his name and his quest. Bubble Puppy has brought him 9,891 miles along his 10,000 mile journey to the Southern Oracle. Not far away is a small hovel where Gil is introduced to Martin and Dot. Martin has been studying the Southern Oracle for some time through a telescope and shows Gil the path through two gateways which will lead him there. The first gate is comprised of two giant sphinx statues. Gil learns that any man who feels his worth is permitted passage, but the sphinxes judge whomever comes before them and destroy any who feels a tinge of doubt. Gil watches as a mounted rider attempts to pass, but he is shot down by beams of fire shot from the sphinx's eyes. Gil goes forth to test his merit but becomes fearful when he sees the body of the rider. As the sphinx's eyes begin to open, Gil dodges forward, just missing the beams. Martin is ecstatic that Gil has made it through but tells the others with warning that he must now pass through the Magic Mirrorgate, a large reflective gateway that shows a person what they truly are inside. Men have fled screaming from the sight of their inner selves. Category:Stories